Happy Life
by angellive
Summary: Hi! This is my first story, so please R&R! remember, flames are welcome because I want to know what I can improve on and what readers enjoy. Thanks! COMPLETE
1. How it all began

Summary: Tenten and Neji are finally married, and with a child! That brings us back to the ten years they have been together( they are both 22 years old). Let's see what happened in those years; birthdays, mishaps, sadness and happiness.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters

'thinking'

" speaking"

"YELLING"

_Journal Entry_

Chapter 1- How it all began( Tenten's POV)

_Dear Journal, _

_Today is the big day! We finally get to know our team of three. I'm sooo excited! I hope I'm in a good team. Oh yah, sorry I didn't introduce myself haha. My name is Tenten. I'm Chinese so my surname is different(_A/N: I don't know if it is true, but in my story it is!)_ and my goal is to be the best kunoichi in all of fire country. I wear traditional Chinese outfit, and my hair are always in buns. I'm especially good at handling with weapons and this year we are graduating from the academy to be a genin…_

I stopped writing as our sensei, Iruka came in the room. Oh! Everyone was sooo excited! Personally, I want to be teamed up with Neji… ' oh what ARE you thinking!' I scold myself. Anyways, anyone in my team is fine, as so long as they are not annoying and weak, and if they are not like Rock Lee. Lee has no talent in genjutsu or ninjutsu at all! He is DEFINETLY going to drag the team down, but that is sorta mean for me to say, consider I don't know him very well.

Iruka sensei walked up to the front of the room and started naming the teams( A/N: I don't remember their team number, so I will make it up). I didn't pay attention until he called my name. " Team 5, Tenten…" I perked up, all excited…. until he named one of my team mates.. " Rock Lee…" I sighed and dropped my head. " and Huuga Neji." Oh my god! Neji is in my team, but when I looked at him. " How pathetic, I hope they are not all weaklings." That just made my blood boil! I mean, the nerve of him! Whatever, I wanted to punch the H out of him, but I made myself calm down. Everyone knew the Hyuuga bloodlimit, Byakugan. I took out my journal again.

_Great, I'm teammates with the human iceblock, also known as the number one rookie, Hyuuga Neji. I know I should be mad that he called us weak, but I'm kinda happy that he is in our team of three…, he is sooo cute! AH, I mean, he is very strong so that would be good in our missions! Yah, that is what I meant. Haha… oh! Everyone left already to meet their new sensei, I better get going too!_

I quickly rushed to the meeting spot, hoping I was not late. A little while later, when I arrived, I only saw Neji. Oh good, I'm not late. I started to sit down next to him, until… " AH! HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" I turned around and nearly screamed. Standing behind me was one of the weirdest people I have ever seen in green, with the same eyebrows as Lee. I pratically jumped three feet into air! When I calmed down, I swore Neji was laughing at me. I turned to look at him, and he smirked at me. I matched his smirk with a glare.

_Oh wonderful, our sensei, Gai, as I heard him say, no shout, to us. He is a freak who wears all green. God, I can just tell right away Lee is going to be like him. They already started to run 500 laps around Konoha together, wait- 500 LAPS, ARE THEY INSANE! So now it is just Neji and me, I kinda like this… I mean, I kinda like it all nice and quiet, Yah! _

" Hey" Neji's voice stopped me from going on any further. " Let's spar." It wasn't a question, it was an order. " Fine," I said, getting into my fighting stance and grabbing my scrolls of weapons. He got into his stance. ' the gentle fist' I thought. ' An Hyuuga fighting style, that can close all my chakra points. I should be careful.'

( A/N: I'm going to skip the battle)

I lost in the end, but I wasn't surprised. I just hope he wouldn't call me weak or anything. He got my chakra points to close, so I had no more chakra, but I also hit him quite a few times with my hundreds of weapons, considering he says his ' ultimate defence' is not ready. I was surprised though, when I heard. " Your pretty good." I turned, and smiled for the first time at him.

_Now I'm beginning to like this team very much. Gai sensei and Lee are always training together, so Neji and I have more time to spar. On missions we always help eachother out, and I know Neji prefers me more than Lee. But I just don't know what this feeling is… do I love Neji?_

OK! That is the first chapter! I know it is boring, because I have to get into the story, but please review! Flames are welcome, as they help me improve the writing, I promise next chapter will be better!

Ja ne,

RCarmanC


	2. The Chuunin Exams

Hi! It's me again, RCarmanC! I promised this chapter would be better, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

" speaking"

' thinking'

"YELLING"

_journal entry_

Chapter 2- The chuunin exams

Tenten's POV

This year we are going to be participants in the Chuunin exams. Chuunin is the level ahead of genins. Gai sensei wanted us to wait a year before we decide to be in it. Obviously the other senseis didn't think of this, because all the rookie nine: Kakashi's, Kurenai's, and Asuma's team were going to participate.

_We are currently in the Forest of the Death. We passed the question part of the exam already. It was quite easy, I had my weapons to get answers and pass them to Lee, and Neji had his Byakugan. Anyways, I think this year we would have a good chance at this exam, we have improved quite a bit. I am known as the weapons mistress of Konoha, Neji is the Hyuuga prodigy and Lee has excellent skills in taijutsu. He still lacks the skills of ninjutsu and genjutsu, but he followed in Gai- sensei's footsteps and became an excellent user of taijutsu. Neji and Lee are so good, that sometimes I can't help but think I'm in their shadow…_

Neji's POV

I watched quietly while Tenten was writing in her journal. She did this quite often, whenever she was excited, nervous or sad. She has improved quite a lot. I used to think she was weak. Before she had her 'rising twin dragons' and I already had my ' ultimate defense'.

Flashback: ( normal POV)

" Tenten, get up," Neji ordered in a harsh tone. He watched as Tenten struggled. Sigh. " You must train harder, Tenten. Or you will drag the team down." Tenten gasped. ' Her, weak? She used to think Lee would drag the teamdown.' As if Neji knew what she was thinking, he said, " Even Lee has become an excellent taijutsu and has improved more than you." With that he walked away….

Flashback ends( back to Neji's POV)

But now that she has her special move, she has earned her title, weapons mistress of Konoha. She has the best aiming skills, even surpassing me! I do not know how she does that, but she HAS improved a lot. Tenten, I noticed, was not only strong now, in fact, she is quite pre…. STOP thinking of THAT Neji…. Oh oh, I think my face has changed during that inner struggle, because Lee and Tenten stared at me. So I put on my usual emotionless face and told them the plan.

( time skip- preliminary rounds- Tenten's POV)

_We finally made it to the tower, and even though Neji and Lee may not think it was hard, I did. A lot of strange things happened though, Lee was late for the first time to meet with us after Neji told us the plan, which was surprising because like Gai- sensei, he is always talking about your youth would be gone if you are late bullshit. So we went to look for him…_

Flashback( normal POV)

" hmmm. Strange, Lee is never late." Tenten stated, looking at her teammate, who answered. " Let's look for him." They ran through the trees until they found Lee in a clearing. He was down after fighting some sound nins. Sakura Haruno was on the ground, beat up with her hair cut. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were fighting at the moment.

They were eventually beaten, and Tenten was about to jump in until Neji stopped her. " I feel immense chakra.", and he was right, because Tenten felt it as well. Then they both saw Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha survivor and genius. The chakra was coming from him, and he had marks all over…

Flashback end(Tenten's POV)

_Now that we are in the preliminary rounds, we have to fight one on one. So far, Sasuke won, Shikamaru won, and Sakura and Ino both tied. OMG! It is my turn now! I'm so pumped up. My opponent is someone from the sand, interesting…_

( Neji's POV)

I watched as Tenten made her way to fight her opponent, Subaku no Temari( A1N: is that there last name or no?). I have a bad feeling about this. I watched as Tenten threw her first few shurikens, and they missed. No, Temari dodged them, they didn't miss. At that point I knew it was over. Yes, I am always correct, and that is fate( A/N: I just had to add that, sorry!). Even when Tenten used her special move: Rising twin dragons, and launched all her weapons, it didn't work. In the end, she got caught in Temari's wind with chakra in it. I don't know why, but at that moment, my heart felt like it was in pain, when I saw Tenten getting hurt, but I pushed the pain way back.

" She fought a well match, but it is over."

(Tenten's POV)

_I can't believe I lost. Furthermore, I can't believe Lee lost! At least Neji won. I was happy when I heard that… well of course, I mean I am his TEAM MATE. Right now I am already outside the hospital and watching Neji fight Naruto. Of course, Neji will win. Like he said, it's fate…_

Well, that is the end of Chappie 2! Please review!


	3. oh no, Tenten!

Here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

" speaking"

'thinking'

" YELLING"

_journal entry_

Chapter 3- Oh no Tenten!

( Tenten's POV)

' Oh no, I can't believe this is happening to me, please no!' I thought as tears escaped my eyes. ' I have to get out of here.' I heard Tsunade- sama call after me, but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop, I had to keep running. Pretty soon, I came to the team's training ground, and I finally broke down. Good thing no one was there, because if Neji was me he would probably say, " Crying is for the weak, that means you are weak, Tenten." The sky started raining, probably it was God who was crying for me….

Flashback:

I had an urgent message from our new hokage and one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade, so I rushed to her office. It was kind of gray outside, but I didn't really notice. When I arrived at the hokage tower, I saw Neji and Hiashi- sama, Neji's uncle there. There, in the middle of her office, was Tsunade- sama herself, looking troubled. I asked her what was wrong, but she did not answer me. I looked at Neji, and for once, his eyes started to soften, almost like it was… sympathy? That was not a good sign. Something told me I did not want to hear what the hokage had to stay, but I could move….

Flashback ends

Now I really couldn't control my tears, but I was so tired, I just lied there crying, with the rest of the clouds crying with me….

(Neji,s POV)

My uncle told me there was an urgent message from Tsunade- sama, so we left quickly. When we got there, Tsunade told us the verdict. I could not believe it. ' Tenten…' Tsunade made an agreement with my uncle, but I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking. ' Tenten, Tenten, Tenten…' over and over again. That was when Tenten herself came. She asked what was wrong and then looked at me. For once, I let my eyes soften, I felt really bad for her. Tsunade told her what happened, and with one last look at me, she ran away. I chased after her.

' Tenten'

( Tenten' POV)

I don't know how long it was, but I knew it wasn't long, for Neji had arrived shortly after. He looked at me with the same look- sympathy- and walked towards me. He looked into my eyes, my tears, and put his hand on my shoulders. Almost to say cry, let it all out. But I told him, " Crying is for the weak, I am a shinobi, and shinobi must not show any emotions." I looked down. I was surprised when he answered, " Crying is not for the weak, if you're heart is strong." I have never heard him say something so deep, so human. I don't know what made me do it, but I grabbed him into a hug, and cried on his shoulder. Both of us were pretty wet but we didn't care. All I was thinking was that I wished I could hug him forever and be with him forever. He seemed surprised at the sudden contact, but he didn't seem to mind. I mean he didn't hug me back, but he didn't push me off. Well, I guess that is Neji for you. I was just glad he was here with me to comfort me.

( Neji's POV)

I had found Tenten lying on the training grounds. She looked so tiny and fragile that it was hard to believe that she was a strong ninja. As I walked closer, I noticed her tears were mixed with the rain. I went up to her to comfort her, and was shocked when she hugged me and cried, while clinging on to me like a lost kitten. I guess that was what she was. A strong kitten with sharp claws, but no home. Being, the emotionless person I was, I didn't hug her back. But I think she was just glad I was there, and didn't push her off. We stayed there for quite a long time, but we were both lost in the arms of eachother…

' I'm sorry Tenten, but your parents were killed in a mission, they were ambushed…'

There is the chapter! What did you think? Please review!

Ja ne,

RCarmanC


	4. Will You Love Me?

Hey! It is me again! How was the last chapter? I'm trying harder now!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, but I still love Neji! And Sasuke! XD

" speaking"

' thinking'

"YELLING"

_journal entry _

Chapter 4- Will you love me?( Tenten's POV)

_It has been exactly a year since that accident with my parents. Ever since, I have been living with… ok, the Hyuugas! BUT NOTHING HAPPENED, OK? But deep down, I know Neji and I have grown a little closer…_

I stood in front of my parent's grave. A tear quickly dropped down my cheeks, but I wiped them away, hoping no one saw that… yes, Neji and Lee were with me. Ino had given me some carnations to put on their grave- for free- which was very nice of her. We left quickly after.

' Don't worry, mother, father, I'm in good hands'…..

( Neji's POV)

It still feels strange to be at the grave of Tenten's parents. I had told her about my father, and she was totally sympathetic, but I am sorry that she now has to feel the same way as me, be the same as me, an orphan. I watched her as a tear dropped down her face. I know she didn't want anyone to see, so I did not say anything.

Tenten has grown quite different over the years since we were genins. Taller, maybe, not much about appearance as much as emotions though. She became more secretive, only giving me or Lee smiles, and the rest are fake smiles. She still wore traditional Chinese outfit, and her hair were still in buns… GRR I want to see her hair down without buns! ' WOAH hold it! Where did THAT come from? Stop it!' I mentally scolded, noticing the odd look from Lee, who was previously bawling, that didn't help Tenten's mood.

" Neji, Lee, let's go now." Tenten's voice broke my inner thoughts. I looked at her to see a sad smile but obliged. We headed back to the Hyuuga compounds. Yes, Tenten lives with me. Well, next to my room at least. This might seem kind of weird, but I actually enjoy her sleeping next to my room…

( Tenten's POV)

_I owe the Hyuugas so much… it kind of makes me feel bad that they had to put up with a total stranger in their house. Well, not TOTAL stranger, but they only know me as Neji's sparring partner. Speaking of Neji, he is quite nicer now, more opened up. He is really different now than when we were genins. Oh yah, I forgot, we all got to be chuunins, including the rest of Rookie 9. That just happened this year though. Anyways, back to the topic: Neji, other than being more open up, he smiles more often now( only to me and Hinata though). But he grew so…HOT, even more than before if it is possible! I'm sorry, but I AM a teenager with hormones, so I feel these things. I really think I love him now, because I always blush around him, and my heart speeds up. What is it called… frission? Whatever it is, it is definitely true. I feel so nervous around him…_

( Neji's POV)

I saw Tenten writing in her journal as I came to the hallways of our rooms. She was sitting on the ledge. She snapped her head up when she heard me and blushed. I pretended not to notice. " Uh… h, hi. N.nej.ji." God, I swear she sounds like Hinata- sama more and more everyday. Funny thing is, Hinata outgrew it, for some reason. Whatever it is, I'm glad. It was kind of annoying and uncomfortable. Whatever. " Listen, there is a festival coming up and I need you to go with me." She looked confused when I said that to her so I continued with, " Hiashi- sama needs me to find a wife." ' Did I just say that? Uh, I wanted her to come with me because I wanted to go with HER. I am such an idiot. Oh no, she looks sad… Sigh.'

" Um, ok… I'll come with you to find your wife. See you later." With that she quickly walked away.

Now I feel, what is it… guilty… sad?

' Neji, since you are near the age of getting married, you might want to find a wife, though I know someone who is a good choice, knows the whole family and you. Bring her to the festival coming up and ask her. That's right, go ask Tenten'….

( Tenten's POV)

_How could I have been stupid enough to think Neji would ask me to the festival because he loved me? Oh… I am such an idiot. Well today is the BIG day, yeah right…_

I was almost ready to go. I'm just deciding on my hair. I want to put it in buns, but it doesn't really go with the kimono. The kimono was dark pink with cherry blossoms in a lighter pink. Neji, knowing I liked pink, had bought me it for this special occasion. Special, yah sure… ' Neji, why don't you love me' I sighed. I guess putting my hair down once in a while would be good for me. I brushed it until it was smooth and then I clipped on a butterfly pin, another present I got from Neji. Speaking of Neji, here he is now…

( at the festival- still Tenten's POV)

The festival decorations are really pretty! There were lanterns everywhere! Pink, green, blue, yellow… any colour you can think of. Everyone looked like they are having a good time. Even Shikamaru. He was with Ino, sitting under a cherry blossom tree looking at the stars. I looked around. Practically everyone I knew was here. Tsunade was drinking sake with Jiraiya. Lee was running laps around the park with Gai- sensei, talking something about youth, I bet. Chouji was at the food section, eating. Kiba was walking a lot, and I mean a LOT of dogs. Actually it looked like they were walking HIM. I point this out to Neji, and even he smiled at the sight. Even Hinata was there! With Naruto talking while he was holding something behind his back. I looked closer and noticed it was a bouquet of flowers. Aww, how sweet. OMG, is that Sasuke… with Sakura? Oh WOW, he is… PROPOSING! Haha that is kind of funny. Uh oh, I think I just lost Neji…

( Neji's POV)

As Tenten and I was walking, I noticed something and tried to sneak away. Luckily she didn't notice I was gone. As I got closer to a particular stand, I saw something that Tenten would like AND go out with her outfit…

Flashback- still Neji's POV)

When Tenten first emerged, my eyes almost popped out! She looked so… dare I say it? Beautiful. ' Oh dear, you are getting soft.' I thought. But I couldn't help it, she looked so, satisfying to the eyes. The kimono totally fit her body figure and for once her hair is down! I can only think this, for I do not burst things aloud. She was GORGEOUS. But she looks kind of sad… ' duh, who practically asked her to help you find a wife' Oh yah…

End flashback

What I saw was a necklace with the pendant in a shape of a cherry blossom. Inside the blossom, was a tiny kunai and shuriken. On the back it says: I love you.

' perfect'…

Well what do you think? For once it is longer! But I hope it want too boring. Review please! Oh yah, if you didn't notice already, every chapter is one year skip. I'll remind you guys in every chapter though.

Ja ne!

RCarmanC


	5. Sweet Sixteen

Hi! Hi! Thanks for reviewing! It really makes me happy, even though I only got a few! Well, here is the next chapter and as a reminder, it is another year skip! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

" speaking"

' thinking'

"YELLING"

_journal entry_

Chapter 5- Sweet Sixteen( Tenten's POV)

_Today is a really exciting day! Yep, March 9, my birthday! Haha I'm actually older than Neji! Wow, I feel so old. Anyways, Neji planned a birthday party for me at the park with the rest of our team and Rookie 9. Neji… sigh. I couldn't believe it when he brought me to the festival. He says he was looking for a ' wife'. I was so sad, but when we were walking I suddenly lost him…_

Flashback: ( still Tenten's POV)

" Huh? Where did Neji go?" I started looking around for him. It was kind of hard considering there were a lot of people. I finally found him at a jewellery stand. I tried to sneak up on him, but unfortunately, he sensed me. " Hn." I asked him what he was up to, but he pretended not to hear me, for he said. " Let's continue walking." I sighed and followed him.

We walked up to a cherry blossom tree when he suddenly turned around to face me. " Turn around.", so I did. I felt him put something cold around my neck. When he was done I turned to face him. He ignored my gaze and fazed the other direction, but I saw he had a tiny hint of blush on his face. When I saw what he gave me, I gasped. I suddenly grabbed him by the arm and just started dragging around, with a smile on my face. He may not know, but when I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he had a small smile, and I felt his hands hug around my waist. That was one of the happiest days of my life.

It said ' I love you'…

End Flashback

_He had given me a necklace in a shape of a cherry blossom with a tiny kunai and shuriken in it. On the back it says, ' I love you'. I love it a lot. Ever since then, we have been dating and was called an 'official' couple. A lot of his fangirls have been glaring at me, but I don't mind, I'm just happy to be with Neji…_

( Neji's POV)

I noticed Tenten was already awake in the next room. I feel really happy with her, I guess this is what you called love. Sure, she knows I love and care for her, but I haven't asked her the ' big question' yet. I'm kind of nervous, but being a Hyuuga I shouldn't be. I got dressed and took out the present I am giving her for her birthday. I'm sure she will like it. It is a custom made set of kunais and shurikens. On each weapon, it says, ' Neji loves Tenten.' I know it is weird, but it is the only way I can express my feelings to her. I can't just say it out loud, so that will have to do. I hid the gift in my pocket, and went towards her room.

( Tenten's POV)

I know Neji likes my hair down, so today I am going to leave it down. Since it IS a special day, I wore another kimono that Neji had given me, with a fighting outfit underneath( Neji says to be prepared wherever you are). This one is green, with red roses right in the middle. Neji thinks I look good in green. Oh, speaking of Neji, he just knocked on my door, it is time to go…

( time skip of the party- Still Tenten's POV)

_That was a lot of fun! I got quite a few interesting gifts. The Hyuugas have given me the traditional robes for Hyuuga maidens( _A/N: there is probably no such thing, but in my story there is!) _and everyone had laughed while I blushed at the gift, knowing what it meant._ _Lee and Gai-sensei had given me ANOTHER spandex suit and again, everyone laughed while Neji and I sweat dropped. Hey, at least it was green! Ino had given me a bunch of flowers and unsurprisingly, Naruto gave me four boxes of instant and cup ramen. At this point, everyone sweat dropped. Shino given me butterflies that flies away, but will always return, which to me is quite rare, but I love butterflies. But I totally loved Kiba's gift too. He gave me a cute puppy, which I named ' Neji Jr.' which made everyone laugh and made Neji annoyed. Yes, the list goes on and on… but I couldn't help but cry when I saw Neji's gift. Everyone was ' awwing' when they saw it, which made me cry even more…_

' Neji loves Tenten'….

( Neji's POV)

I watched Tenten as she opened the gifts which sheer happiness. She looked really nice in that kimono…

That morningwhen she opened the door, my eyes nearly popped out! She wore the green kimono I bought her, and it fit great! ( as usual). I gave her a quich hug and told her she looked nice, which was not really surprising, because since we have been called an official couple, I have been hugging her quite a lot. Not in public of course, but she understands.

Anyways, I watched her face as she opened my gift. To my surprise she started crying and she came to me for a hug. I let her and we received lots of 'awws' from the crowd. After that experience, I actually liked showing affection in public. I returned the hug, which got us even more 'aww' s and gasps. Yes, seeing me hugging someone was quite a shock. Tenten was crying uncontrollably now, and kept on whispering to me, " Thankyou! Thankyou." When she calmed down, she whispered one more sentence. " I love you, too." I looked straight into her brown orbs, and gave her a kiss on the lips in front of everyone. " Happy Birthday, Tenten." Now everyone was even more surprised, if possible. Tenten looked back at me, and returned the kiss. That felt like it was one of my greatest experiences of my life…

( Tenten's POV)

_I was really surpised and happy when he kissed me. He has never done that, especially not in public! But I kissed him back, and felt him kissing me even further. Sigh. This is really true love. I can't wait until his birthday! _

Well, what did you think of that. Sorry my chapters don't really have a plot, I'm just going with the flow. Please Review and Comment. Next chapter is a special Sasukex Sakura input! Please read that! If anyone has any suggestions to what I should write in that input please tell me! Also, I will be creating an Naruto and Hinata input for all those who likes those couples. Thanks!

Next chapter preview:

" Sasuke- kun?" " Hush". I gasped as he bent down to kneel on one knee…"

Ja ne,

RCarmanC


	6. Sasuke and Sakura

Hi! Here is the Sasukex Sakura input! I know some of you are excited( cough cough Irene!) lol, so I hope I won't disappoint you, because I'm not very good with sasuke and sakura, but here it is! Oh and Irene, like I said, I'm not good with conflicts, lol, that is why it is called HAPPY LIFE. Think about that, haha. . So… this chapter is dedicated for one of my best friends, Irene, also known as the author of Fallin', baby's breath. Who LOVES Sasuke( like me) and Sakura( like me) and Neji( O YAH NEJI) lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but my love for Neji and Sasuke are still going strong.

A/N: oh yah, this happened BEFORE the festival, just so you know. Yah, I'm going to continue the part where Tenten saw them at the festival after.

" speaking"

' thinking'

"YELLING"

**inner self( sakura has one, and so does sasuke)**

Chapter 6- Sasuke and Sakura input.( Sakura POV)

I was currently having a battle with my inner self. **We totally rock, girl! **Oh shutup! **What? I mean we totally landed on the hottest guy and strongest rookie, next to Neji! **Huh? **We got Sasuke to like you! **We? **What, of course! WE! I'm saying, he totally noticed US because we have millions of fanboys out there and he got jealous. **Yah right. **Totally, because-**

Fortunately, someone interrupted our battle then, unfortunately, it was-

" HEY, SAKURA- CHAN! Huh, WHERE'S SASUKE- TEME?"

Yep, number one unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. **God, just make him shut up! **Oh no, you again. **Well, yah, I'm YOU. Anyways, Naruto is so loud and annoying!** For once I agree. Sigh. Oh wait, I think Naruto is talking to us…

" Hey, Sakura- chan?" " Yah, what?" " Where's Sasuke- teme?"

' Yah, where is he? He is usually here by now…' I thought mentally, unfortunately, where my inner self can hear. **I bet Sasuke is at the jewellery shop, buying an engagement ring for us! **God, Sasuke doesn't even like me like that. We are just friends. **Yah right, I know you love him. **Oh yah, how? **Duh. Why do they say you're smart anyways? I know you love him because I do, and I'm YOU. **Whatev-

Again, our battle was cut off when Naruto shouted again. " Where IS he? Even KAKASHI- sensei is here!" Now both Kakashi- sensei and I looked surprised. " Sasuke is not here yet?" he asked, and I answered. " no"

' Where is he? I hope he is not hurt'…

( Sasuke' POV)

Hn. Which one would she like? There are so many, but I don't know which one. I am in a jewellery store right now, trying to find an engagement ring for a certain ' kunoichi.'

But it is hopeless. However, being an Uchiha, I do not give up. I have already fulfilled my first task, so now I must fulfill my second task, to reborn the Uchiha clan. Hn. How long has it been since I came anyways? I looked at my watch and almost gasped. Our team meets at 7:00m am, and it is already noon. I quickly ran to the bridge.

When I got there, I could see Sakura looking completely annoyed, Naruto as usual shouting, and… Kakashi? ' Oh shit, I'm even later our sensei, how embarrassing.'

" ABOUT TIME, SASUKE- TEME" " Hn, Dobe" " WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

" Hello, Sasuke- kun." I turned to Sakura to see her blushing. " Hn." **That is all you can say to our little cherry blossom? HN? **Oh not you again. **Uh, hello GENIUS, I can't leave, I'm YOU. **Unfortunately **Whatever, we better stop, because our Sakura is staring strangely at us. **Our Sakura? **Yah, du-**

" Uh, Sasuke- kun, are you okay? " Hn."

( time skip- Sakura's POV)

Sigh. Kakashi- sensei sure trainded us hard today. Ooo my bones hurt. **That was tough but I'm sure that got Sasuke- kun to notice us.** Not you again! Like, I said, he doesn't like me like that! **Yes he does, look! Here he comes now. **Huh? I snapped out of it when I saw Sasuke walking to me. His face was the usual emotionless, but I could see the tiny blush.

" Hi, Sasuke- kun." " I want you to come with me to the upcoming festival." Huh? He wasn't asking, it was an order. " Oh… ok, any reason?" He act like he didn't hear that and told me, " I'll pick you up at six pm. Be ready." With that, he left.

I was totally shocked. **Haha! I told you he liked us! **No! It could be that he is looking for a wife, just like Neji! Tenten told me so. **Yah right, do you actually believe that? **Yeah. **You must be more of an idiot than I thought. **Oh whatever.

( Sasuke's POV)

Yes, I am back at that store again. It is quite annoying that the store owner keeps looking at me and blushing. Oh, how hard is it to find a ring, anyways? **Well, our Sakura is special. **Why can't you get out of my head? **Because I'm YOU. **Well, die… **huh? **Chidori! That made him faint. Damn, because he is me I can't kill him. Oh well, at least he is quiet. Now, back to the point… ahha! I found the perfect one.

( time skip- festival: Sakura's POV)

**YES! We are finally on a date with Sasuke- kun! **Whatever, for once, can you get out of my head? **No **Geez I had enough of you! With that, I used my inhuman strength and knocked her out. Sasuke- kun stopped suddenly, so I stared strangely at him. " Sasuke- kun." " Come here." So I followed him. We walked pass all the the shops and stands. I see a lot of people I know. My other sensei, Tsunada, with Jiraiya. I see Naruto with- HINATA! Wow, when did THAT happen. Oh, and I see Tenten with Neji. Aw. How sweet. I'll ask her later why Neji asked her to go with her. The REAL reason.

We walked until we were at a nice clearing under a cherry blossom tree. " Sakura." I turned to Sasuke- kun. " I need you to help me rebuild the Uchiha Clan."

I was really shocked, but I managed to ask. " That's it? Just to rebuild the Uchiha clan, and nothing else?" He gave me a strange look, but answered. " Yes, to rebuild the clan."

I started blushing. " Sasuke- kun."

" Hush" I gasped as he bent down to kneel on one knee in front of me, and took out the nicest ring I have ever seen. It was a symbol of the Uchiha clan, with a cherry blossom and a shuriken in the middle. " Sakura, will you marry me?" I wanted to say yes so badly, but… " No." He obviously didn't think I would say that. I didn't want to hear anymore so I ran away.

' I'm sorry Sasuke- kun, but you just don't love me…'

( sasuke's POV)

' WHAT?' I gasped. ' SHE SAID NO!' **Well, obviously. **UH GO AWAY I DON'T NEED YOU AT THE MOMENT! **Of course you do, you didn't even say the words I. LOVE. YOU. **She knows that already.** No she doesn't, she thinks you are just using her as a baby machine. **Oh shit.

And then I chased after her. ' Sakura, if you only know how much I love you…'

HAHA that's the end of the input. I'm evil am I not? Well, please update and tell me what you think! Do you want Sasuke to be with Sakura in the end or not? Next chapter is Hinata and Naruto input!

RCarmanC


	7. Naruto and Hinata's Planning

Hehe. It's me, again! How did you like my last chapter? I have decided that Sasuke and Sakura will… read to find out! Anyways, important notice, or you will be confused: THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A FEW DAYS SKIP AFTER THE FESTIVAL! Ok! Enjoy! This is a Naruto and Hinata input, and let's just say, they are planning a few things…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.

" speaking"

' thinking'

" YELLING"

Chapter 7- Naruto and Hinata's Planning( Naruto's POV)

' Ah, ramen, ramen, ramen! I love ramen! And I also love Hinata! Ah, Hinata…

Flashback( normal POV)

" Teme! What are you saying? I don't understand! What signs?"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for the stupidity of Naruto. " I'm telling you that Hinata girl likes you!"

" WHAT, HOW COME I DON'T KNOW THAT!( Sasuke sweat drops) BUT I JUST THINK YOU ARE LYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP SAKURA- CHAN!

" You are really stupid, Naruto. Just ask her yourself."

" Fine, I will."

A little while later, Naruto goes looking for Hinata. On the way, he sees Shino. " Hey, Shino, have you seen Hinata?"

" She is still at home."

" oh, ok thanks."

Naruto still thinks it is creepy talking to Shino, so he moves on. Later, he sees Kiba.

" Hey, Kiba, can I ask you a question?"

" Sure."

" Does Hinata like me?"

" You just noticed now?"

" So she does?"

" You are so stupid, Naruto."

So that was how Naruto asked Hinata to the festival.

End Flashback- still Naruto POV

' Hmmm, I wonder what Hinata is doing right now?' I thought while I ate my ramen. I just love those noodles, they are like, my favourite food! My favourite are icharaku ramen( sp?). They are absolutely the b- OH NO I'M LATE. I quickly dashed out the door. When I arrived at the bridge I saw only Sasuke- teme and Sakura- chan. ' Oh, thank god Kakashi- sensei isn't here yet.' But then I see Sakura's sad face. ' Huh? What's wrong with her?' Just to see if everything is normal, I shouted " HEY SAKURA- CHAN, SASUKE- TEME!" Sakura didn't hit me or anything, she just smiled and nodded at me. Uh oh, something is wrong. I looked at the teme and shouted, " HEY TEME!" he just stared at me and nodded, totally freaking me out. I think something is wrong with both of them( A/N: no kidding genius). Even when Kakashi- sensei arrived, Sakura didn't shout out ' YOU ARE LATE'. Kakashi- sensei stared at me and I shrugged.

( time skip- Naruto is with Hinata, normal POV)

" Hey, Hinata?"

" What is it Naruto?"

" I think something is wrong between the teme and Sakura-chan."

" Do you think they had a fight."

" I don't know."

" Here, I'll ask Sakura- san and you as Uchiha- san."

" Hmmm. Ok, see you later!"

( Hinata with Sakura- Hinata's POV)

I saw Sakura sitting under a cherry blossom tree, so I went up to her.

" Hey, Sakura- san." I greeted while sitting next to her under the tree. " Hey, Hinata- chan." She gave me a small smile. " Naruto says you were different today, and I was wondering, did you and Uchiha- san have a fight?" Sakura looked hesitant, but for Naruto and herself, I had to get it out of her. " You can tell me, you will feel better and I may be able to help you." So she told me the whole story: " Well, at the festival…

( Naruto and Sasuke- Naruto's POV)

… I proposed to her." He told me. " But she said no." That just shocked me, " WHAT, Why did she say 'no'?" " She said I didn't love her." I looked at him strangely. " Well, do you?" " Yes." " Than tell her." " I don't know if she will trust me…

( Back to girls)

… I just want to hear him say he loves me." Sakura finished. I feel bad for her. " Well, tell him what you think." She stared at me like she thought I was crazy. So I said. " Like Naruto and I, if I didn't tell him I loved him, and if he didn't confess, we wouldn't be together now, would we?." She shook her head, so I continued. " If you cleared things ups like we did, maybe you two will end up being happy together." She looked like she understood, and she stood up and said to me, " Thank you, Hinata- chan. You were right, talking to you did make me feel better, and you did help. I'll go talk to him now, see you later. I smiled and thought. ' Oh yes, you will probably be seeing me a lot today, or maybe the other way around…

( boys)

Sasuke looked at me. " You think she will agree to this proposal if I just said I loved her?"

" Duh. And you said I was dense. YOU are even more dense!"

" Oh shut up. But I'll try it, even though it sounds stupid." He stood up to leave. ' Why you..' I thought angrily at him, and then.. " Thanks Naruto." I smiled as he walked by, then I rushed to meet Hinata at our meeting spot to figure out… Plan B.

( Naruto with Hinata- Hinata's POV)

" Well, Naruto- kun. What do we do now?" I asked him. " I don't know, but do you think Sasuke and Sakura will meet up?" " I don't know." " Let's set up a meeting for them!" " Er… ok."

Both of them gave Sasuke and Sakura the same note:

Meet me today at 6:00 pm to the cherry blossom tree we were under during the festival

Sign, Sakura/ Sasuke

( A/N: obviously Hinata and Naruto faked it.)

( Time skip- 6 pm- still Hinata's POV)

" OOO this is exciting isn't it, Hinata?" Naruto asked me. " Yes, it is." " Well, I hope Sak." I had to interrupt him, because they already arrived. " Shh. They are here." And Naruto and I watched them silently.

( normal POV)

Sakura and Sasuke walked up to eachother and asked the same question and same time. " You wanted to see me?" Now both were shocked. " Do you think someone set this up?" Sasuke, being the first to recover. " I don't know." Then, came the uncomfortable silence. Sasuke broke it again. " Sakura, do you not want to rebuild the Uchiha clan?", Sakura had to think about this one. " No, but I don't want to be used just like a baby machine."

Back into the bushes, where Hinata and Naruto were spying. " Uh, I can't hear them, what are they saying?" Naruto whispered loudly. " Shh. Let's just watch them." Hinata whispered back, SOFTLY.

Sasuke took out the ring again. " If you just looked at it, you could see some words." Sakura looked at him strangely, took the ring, and gasped. Written on the ring part, says. ' I love you.' Sakura smiled. Knowing the Uchiha, he probably wouldn't say it, so he had to write it out someway. Sakura then tackled him into a hug, making Sasuke blush and fall backwards.

Behind the bush again, Naruto and Hinata slapped high- fives.

' Mission accomplished'…

Hey! I know this is not an actual Naruto and Hinata input, but did you not like the ending? I thought it was pretty long. Review please! Next chapter is back to Tenten and Neji, another year skip. This is where Neji…. To Tenten and they… wait and read to find out!

RCarmanC


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Aww. Someone please help! Im having a Writers Block, and I don't know what to do! I mean, I do know what it is going to be about, but I don't know how to get to it. I don't want to RUSH IT( cough cough Irene!) Anyways, yah, please tell me what to do!


	9. The Big Question

Hello! I'm finally able to update! I don't think this one is very good, so I hope I won't disappoint you guys. Oh yah, this is another year skip, and Tenten and Neji are both 19 years old. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

" speaking"

' thinking'

" YELLING"

_journal entry_

Chapter 8- The question( Normal POV)

Early one morning, in the village of Konoha, of the Hyuuga compound, a certain brown haired kunoichi laid on her bed, as usual, writing in her journal. She was quite caught up in it and didn't realize the time… 4:59 am.

_YAWN I'm so tired. Why does Neji want us to train so early? Yah, I usually meet him at 5 am. Anyways, I'm sure I still have plenty of time. It is really hard to have a day off now. Neji, Lee and I are at the age of 19, and we are ANBU. Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino are also ANBU with us. Ino, Hinata, and Chouji are Jounins, and Sakura became an excellent medic nin. She is currently at the Uchiha compound, and getting ready to be a MOM. YES, A MOM! I'm so excited for her!_

_Oh yes, am I missing someone? Ah, Naruto. Believe it or not, he is training to be the next Hokage. HOKAGE. He actually pulled it off. Tsunade- sama actually thought he was almost ready to be the Hokage. Ah, times ch- WHAT! IT IS ALREADY 5AM! AH I'M LATE, NEJI WILL KILL ME!_

Tenten quickly snapped out of it, and rushed to get ready. She can't believe time could past so quickly. She dashed out of the compound and ran to the team's training grounds.

( Neji's POV)

' Hmm, wonder what's taking her so long?' I thought, as I began meditating. She is hardly ever late, because she knows I don't like it when she is. A minute later, she finally came. " Hn. What took you so long?" She was panting too hard to even answer me. Hn.

" Let's begin." She nodded, and we took our pose.

( skip training- hokage tower: normal POV)

" Now, I have a dangerous mission for you two." The hokage, still Tsunade, told the group of ANBU. " I only need two people for this. It is very dangerous, so too many people will cause suspicion. So, which two is going?"

Tenten stepped out. " I will do it." She looked at Neji, who nodded. Tsunade cleared her throat. " Ok, it is settled then. Tenten and Neji will carry the mission. Now what you need to do is go to the Sand, and get a scroll from the kazekage, Gaara. He will give it to you when you arrive. Be careful, a lot of people are after that scroll, and only a few people know how to destroy that scroll. I am one of those people. Now departure quickly!"

( Tenten's POV)

Two hours later, Neji and I walked toward the front gate. " So, how long will it take to reach the Sand?" I asked him. " We'll get there by tomorrow morning. It was already about three in the afternoon, so about half a day. We usually stop to camp out at about 7pm to wake up early.

As we traveled, I felt the presence of someone not familiar. I glanced at Neji. " Just keep walking." So I tried not to notice. I guess if they don't attack, we won't fight them. Yet. After a few hours, Neji said. " Let's camp out here." I nodded and started pitching the tent.

The next morning, we headed out at approximately 6 am. The presence was still there, but they didn't try anything while we slept, so I suppose it is ok, for now. We got to the Sand about half an hour later. Gaara looked so different! He still had his tattoo, but now he hides his red hair in a hoodie, of his brown sweater. He still has a gourd on his back, but it is WAY bigger. He hands us the scroll, and after thanking him, we left.

It wasn't until we were walking for hours until I felt an uneasiness. I tried to shake it off, but it won't go away. I walked closer to Neji.

That was when the first explosive went off. It was located right behind us. But when I turned around, another one went off, right above our heads, then there was an avalanche. " Neji!" " Tenten!" I lost consciousness after that.

When I finally came to, it was pitch black. My first thought was it was already night time, but I could see that I was actually in a cave. That was when I saw the stranger…

( normal POV)

A stranger walked in front of Tenten. " Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tenten just glared at him. " I tried looking for the scroll, instead, I get a kunoichi. Oh well, works for me." He stepped closer to Tenten. She tried to run, but her body wouldn't move. " Haha, yes, that's right. Can't move, right? I paralyzed your whole body." He stepped closer to her, and touched her cheek. Tenten closed her eyes and tried not to gag. She gasped when she felt her clothing slipping off…

( Neji's POV)

" Tenten!" I watched as she fell unconscious as a rock hit her head. Then, there was a thick fog, of green powder? ' Oh shit, this is poison.' I felt my body going into paralyze mode as I tried to reach Tenten. That was when the stranger came. He went for Tenten. I tried to stop him, but he sent a blast of waves, making me fall over the mountains. " AHHHHHHH"…. Sigh, good thing I think quick. I used my chakra to get up the mountain again. When I came back up, the stranger and Tenten were already gone. The poison was slowly going away too. I activated Byakugan and quickly followed them. Tenten…

An hour later, I saw that I had been just running in circles. ' damn'. Suddenly, I heard a scream, a very familiar scream. I quickly ran to the source. ' Tenten, hold on, I'm coming!'

( Tenten's POV)

Dream…

' Where am I?' I can feel myself walking, but I'm not going anywhere. A sudden pain shot through my body. I screamed and fell. " Tenten, get up." A voice called to me, but no one was around. " Who is it?" I called back, but the voice just kept on saying. " Tenten, get up." I listened closely, and noticed the voice sounded like… Neji! He suddenly came to my view. I tried to run towards him, but he kept on walking further and further, I was going no where. " Neji, wait!" I tried to catch up, but I couldn't. Behind me, a murderous laugh came. I shuddered and ran harder, faster, but the everything turned black. ' Neji' was my last thought.

End of Dream

" NEJI!" I screamed, waking up from my dream. To my relief, I saw him running towards me and hugged me. I was so thankful that I didn't have to be the one running, that I didn't notice my pains until he touched me. When he did, I winced. He quickly let go, and looked at me with a hurt expression. " Are, you okay?" I nodded, why wouldn't I be, sure I was injured but… then I remembered the cave. I looked at Neji, and started crying. I couldn't help it, my my sanity, my innocence… To my surprise, Neji sat on my bed, and cradled me in his arms. " Shh…" he whispered. Soon, I fell asleep again.

( Neji's POV)

I am very glad she is finally awake. Thinking of what happened just makes my blood boil. I had found them in the cave, with her naked and scratched all over. The man, was also naked, but quickly dressed and smirked at me. " She was a nice one, too bad it was only her first time." I don't remember anything that happened afterwards, just a lot of blood, but that was it.

I had woken up at the hospital, and was told by Sakura that I was found unconscious by Uchiha Sasuke. I got out of the hospital pretty quickly and gave the scroll to Tsunade. That was when I noticed Tenten wasn't with me. I ran back and asked Sakura where she was. She shook her head and said she was in the emergency room. That was 2 weeks ago.

Now she is well, and in my arms. Well, as well as she can be. I set her down back on the bed, which caused her to wake up. She looked strangely at me. I bent down on one knee, and she gasped. Holding out a ring, I asked. " Tenten, will you marry me?" Taking the wide smile as a yes, I hugged her and kissed her fully on the lips.

How did you think of that chapter? I'm sorry if Neji seemed a little OOC, but I didn't know how else to write the way he was when he propose. I mean, it is suppose to be romantic! But Neji isn't a really romantic person…

Review please! Next chapter is The Big Day. I bet you can already guess what THAT is about.

RCarmanC


	10. The Big Day

Hi thanks for the review(s) ( Irene!) lol Here is the next chapter! This will probably be the last one, and then the epilogue. I wanted to put another chapter, but it will be too descriptive, so I decided against it. I might write a prequel to this, but I want to get started on my sasukexsakura story. This chapter is TENTEN'S POV!!! Oh and this is NOT a year skip, it has only been a month. One more thing, in this chapter, Ino and Shikamaru already have a daughter. Name is Akane, six years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately

" speaking"

'thinking'

" YELLING"

_journal entry_

Chapter 10- The Big Day

_Ahhh, finally out of the hospital! I had to stay there for quite a while, a month to be exact! Well, Tsunade- sama had to cure all my injuries and check for major problems. ( You know, about the whole rape thing) Speaking of which, I was in shock, but… I did wish my first was with Neji, not this random stranger. But I'm getting married to Neji, soon! He asked me when I first woke up, and of course I said ' YES!'. I don't know when it will be though. We will just have to see._

I stopped writing as big, strong arms wrapped around me. I was so into my writing( again!) that I didn't even notice Neji come in my room. " Morning" he said, before giving me a kiss on the lips. " Morning," I replied after we broke off. I got right into the questions and detail. " So, when is the big day?" He thought for a while, and said, " Next month, March 9." I smiled, ' how sweet of him, planning it on my birthday…'

A few hours later, we went our separate ways. Neji had a mission, a solo one, so I couldn't go with him, and I had a day off. He had told me that I could pick the flowers, so I decided to do that first. I headed to Yamanaka Flower shop. " Hey, Ino." I greeted the blonde female, a year younger than I. " It's a day off for you guys, too?" She nodded. Then she asked. " So, when is the big day?" Man, information sure get by everyone quickly. " March 9." She grinned. " So, it is a birthday to remember." I grinned back. " I suppose." She nodded again and said. " Well, let's get down to business, which flowers do you want?" I thought about it and asked her for a flower chart of meanings. She took out a list that only included romantic meanings:

Ambrosia- your love is reciprocated Arbutus- Thee Only do I Love

Aster- symbol of Love Camellia( red)- you're a flame in my Heart

Carnation- women Love Carnation( pink)- I'll never forget you

Carnation( red)- my heart aches for you Carnation( white)- pure Love

Daffodil- you are the only one Daisy- Loyal Love

Forget- me- not: true love Hyacinth( white)- Loveliness

Ivy- wedded Love Jonquil- Love me

Mistletoe- kiss me Orange Blossom- eternal Love

Orchid- Love Peony- happy life( A/N: haha get it?)

Rose( bridal)- happy love

There were too many that I got bored of looking at it. " Um, I think I'll take Roses for the corsets, Carnation and Hyacinth for bridesmaid, Peony for the flower girl." I smiled at Ino when I said this, because her little Akane was going to be the flower girl. " And… Ivy and daisies for me." Ino smiled back. " Is that all?" " Um… oh yah! And…"

As the sun went down, I went back to the Hyuuga compound( A/N: haha that rhymed ).

Neji, I noticed was already back. I tried to sneak up on him, but just as I was about to hug him, he caught me in surprise by hugging me first. He smirked at me, and I smiled sheepishly back. " Hey," I greeted, as I kissed him on the cheek. " How was the mission?" He kissed me back, " It was pretty good, but boring. How was your day?" I told him the details, and what flowers I picked. Except for the extra one. He nodded. " Okay, let's get the guest list and the invitations done." I nodded. " So, who are we inviting." " Everyone." I gaped at him. " EVERYONE?!" He nodded. I sighed. Everyone meant: the present Uchihas, all the Hyuugas, Naras… well, EVERYONE.

" Okay." I said. " Let's get the bridesmaid and stuff done then." He nodded. Hinata will be my maid of honour( geez Naruto, hurry up and marry her already!), Ino and Sakura and Hinabi will be my bridesmade and Akane Nara will be our little flower girl." Akane is so sweet! She has blonde hair always in the style that in not unlike Temari's and she even has her own fan, just like Temari! But unlike Temari, she likes to dress up and wear makeup, which her father usually calls her too ' troublesome'.

" Okay, and who should be our best man?" We thought about it and we both said at once. " Konohamaru." I giggled and tackled him. " Just think, in less than a month…"

( Time skip)

_It is finally the big day! Other wise known as my birthday, and… my wedding! Oh, I am so nervous. I want to get married and all, but it is so… eee! Haha oh I wished Neji was with me, but I'm not allowed to see him until I walk down the aisle in the church. Thank god Lee is going to be walking me down. Oh the time has now come!_

I felt myself getting more and more nervous as I went up the church stairs. ' Oh come on, I mean, I'm only getting MARRIED today. Not a problem! Ok, I disagree with that…' Now here comes the door… and I see the red carpet, and a very HOT looking Neji. I gulped as we walked closer and closer. Neji was standing beside his uncle, and smiling at me. I tried to smile back, but I was so nervous! Unlike Akane, who was happily jumping around, throwing flowers in the air. We turned to the person who was marrying us( A/N: Who is that person called again? I forgot)

" Do you, Tenten, agree to stay with Hyuuga Neji, through life and death, wealthy ness and poverty, sickness and well?." I smiled. " I do." He turned to Neji. " Do you, Hyuuga Neji, agree to stay with Tenten through( yada yada yada)." He closed the book. " You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered when Neji put the rings around my finger and his, and kissed me fully on the lips. Well, almost everyone. Some people, like Hinata and Sakura got teary- eyed. This is really a day that I will not forget. Neji broke the kiss and grinned. " Happy Birthday, Tenten!" I laughed.

_It has already been 3 months since I have become Mrs. Hyuuga Neji. I can't believe it! Well, at least I have a Japanese last name. Speaking with total randomness, I still haven't told Neji about my ' extra' flower…_

" Hey, Neji?" I looked at my husband. " Yah?" he looked up from his scrolls. Ah, yes, since I have been married, I had to stop being a kunoichi. It is pretty sad, but I still get to teach as a jounin, which is cool. My team reminds me of when I was a genin. " Can you come with me to the hospital tomorrow. I don't feel well." He looked at me with concern. " Are you alright?" I nodded. " Just a few headaches and stomach aches, but I want to make sure it is nothing big." He nodded.

So, the next day, we went to the hospital. Sakura was there, so I asked her to check me up. She nodded and we went inside a room. When we came out, Neji asked. " So, is anything wrong." Sakura and I just grinned. " Nope." He sighed. " That's a relief, so should we get going." I nodded and latched myself on to his arm.

Later, when we were back home, I said to him. " Hey, Neji, did you know what Sakura said to me, when I went for that check-up?" He nodded no. " She said I was pregnant." He grinned and hugged me. I hugged him back and he kissed me. " Oh yah, this reminds me of the extra flower I got for our wedding." He nodded and continued kissing me.

_Oh yay! I am going to be a mother soon! I wonder what he or she will look like? Ah yes, I never quite got around to telling you what that extra flower was…_

_My flower was the mistletoe…_

Well, that's the end! At least, until I make an epilogue, but I might not. As I said, I also might make a prequel, but I really want to get that Sasukexsakura story started. The title is going to be… I don't know yet, but I will say so for sure in the next chapter. See you then and please review!

Ja ne,

RCarmanC


	11. Epilogue

OK! Here is my last chapter! I also want to thank the following for the reviews:

Baby's breath

Hinanarulover13

Neji's fangirl

Tomboy901

Yep! Thanks for all the reviews throughout the chapters! This chapter is basically scenes with all the shinobis that has been in my story. And it is normal POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story! 

" speaking"

' thinking'

" YELLING"

_journal entry_

Chapter 11- Epilogue

It has been another year since Neji and Tenten have gotten married. In Tenten's arms at the moment laid a content Hyuuga baby, nearly one years old. It has Neji's eyes and Tenten's hair, not quite as dark as Neji's. She was a beautiful baby girl, called Iroka, meaning lovliness. Which made sense because she was quite lovely. She was like a ray of sunshine in Tenten's and Neji's life.

( in another compound)

" OTOU- SAN!" a three year old boy shouted, looking like a mirror image of his father. His black eyes shining, as he searched for his parents. " OKAA-SAN!... I GIVE UP, WHERE ARE YOU?" Yes, they were playing hide- and – seek. Then he heard slight laughter from under the bed, so he checked. " THERE YOU ARE!" he happily cried out as Sakura and Sasuke came out. Ah, how nice, imagine Uchiha Sasuke playing HIDE AND SEEK with his son, Ryoku. " Aww, you found us, Ryoku!" Sakura giggled. " But be careful not to shout so loud, you woke up Chikara. Chikara was their three month old baby daughter. " Oops." Ryoku smiled sheepishly. " Sorry." Sasuke gave him an affectionate pat on the head. " Let's go training now." " YAY!" Both his parents whispered. " NOT SO LOUD!" " ah. Hehe"

Ryoku was a splitting image of his father, except his hair didn't grow like a chicken's, like his father, it grew down and smooth, like his mother. Chikara was a splitting image of her mother, except her eyes aren't light green, it had a darker shade, sort of a grayish green. They were one happy family…

( Ino and Shikamaru)

Akane was seven years old now, still looking a lot like Temari with the hairstyle and fan. She became interested in boys now, even though she is young. She is quite enthusiastic, especially with a younger sister and another brother on the way. Her sister, Hana, inherited their father's black hair, but puts it in the style like her mother's. They were the best of friends….

( Hinata and Naruto)

Naruto has become Hokage already.( " YAH! BELIEVE IT!), and Hinata has become the Hyuuga clan successor. She has already changed the rule that when their child, Rinji, turns three, Neji's child will not have to bear the curse mark. Rinji was a beautiful, SPECIAL, child. She had Naruto's spiky blonde hair, except longer, and the Hyuuga's lilac white eyes. She was more like her father in many ways…

" TOU-SAN, let's eat some RAMEN!" Naruto nodded in agreement. " OK! GOOD IDEA!" Hinata just shook her head, laughing at how childish her husband could be…

_Everyone seems really happy, Ino has Akane and Hana, Sakura has Ryoku and Chikara, Hinata has Rinji and I have my little Iroka. I know she will grow up beautiful. Now looking back at the years, starting from the time I met Neji to now, I really did have a happy life…_

OK done! Sorry if it is on the short side, but like I said, I didn't really have anything more to put. So I will just give you a list of the names:

Akane- madder

Iroka- loveliness

Ryoku- strength

Chikara- strength

Hana- flower

Rinji- special

Well, thanks for the reviews again! See you in my next story!

Ja ne!

RCarmanC


End file.
